


His Words

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Pilgrim's Crown [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: That is why Deòiridh is here now. To speak to Iovara once more. To see if after death, her answer would still be the same, now that she no longer has anything to prove to anyone.





	His Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_Miya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Miya/gifts).



> (Written for a prompt from the 'sensory prompts' set on tumblr, thrown at me by Miya: "The waver in a person’s voice when they’re stressed.")

The immense pillar is vibrating with energy. Unlike most adra rocks she has seen, though, this one is not clear; it looks like filled with coiling mist. Deòiridh knows the reason for that: so that nobody could see or speak with the souls imprisoned in Breith Eaman. An unnecessary precaution, perhaps, because no one can walk into the underground part of the temple without Thaos’ permission – but she does not have that, and yet she is there.

She did as Thaos had asked of her, tricked Iovara and brought the so-called heretic to his court. And then he looked at Deòiridh and saw her, for the first time; saw the love she had been trying to hide so desperately, but did not rebuke her; no, he welcomed it. And those weeks that followed were the happiest time of her life. Thaos had taught her many things about the world before; it seemed only natural that he became the one who also taught her about love. And yet, when the first haze cleared away, she could not find peace.

That is why Deòiridh is here now. To speak to Iovara once more. To see if after death, her answer would still be the same, now that she no longer has anything to prove to anyone.

The soul prison is protected by magic, but Deòiridh can see into souls and touch minds, and therefore, with some effort, she can also manipulate the shield weaved into the very adra stone. The mist parts, revealing a reflection of a familiar, dark-haired elven woman.

Iovara’s eyes gleam as soon as she notices the visitor. “You,” she says, without reproach, just… disappointment.

Enough to pull at the strings of guilt in Deòiridh’s heart sharply… But not touching her nearly as deeply as Thaos’ words can.

“I need to know,” she whispers, her voice trembling in tune with the vibrations of adra. It feels as if the whole world was holding its breath together with her. Maybe it is.

“I’ve already told you all I know.” Iovara shakes her head. “You heard me say that answer numerous times. Yet it wasn’t enough, in the end.” She takes a step forward, her ghostly fingertips touching the surface of adra on the inside. “Was it worth it, at least? Selling your soul?”

Deòiridh blushes, but does not step back. “I didn’t sell it.” She takes a breath and raises her head a little. “I gave it. Before… Before everything. I gave it.”

“Sooner or later, he will throw it away,” Iovara replies calmly. “Believe me, I know.”

Deòiridh looks into her eyes; they are the same bright colour as the adra prison, and that makes them seem like two tunnels… leading nowhere.

“It is strange,” she says quietly, “to hear you speak of belief.”

Iovara smiles mirthlessly. “Truth is the only thing one can have faith in.”

“Why would you need to believe in truth, when it simply is?” Deòiridh asks slowly.

Iovara laughs. “He taught you well. You even repeat his words.”

“Isn’t that… true, though?”

For a moment, they keep staring into each other’s eyes intently, Iovara not willing to give any ground, because she has always been like that, and Deòiridh not wanting to give up first because she feels in her heart those words are right. And she knows firsthand that it takes Thaos’ insight to notice some things about people; the things they refuse to acknowledge about themselves.

“I know you want to cling to hope,” Iovara says suddenly, her voice warmer, and Deòiridh looks away from the compassion in her gaze. “But I can give you no other answer. The gods exist, but they are not real, not how you… how we were told about them. They had been made by kith’s hands. By Thaos’ people. Ask him, if you want confirmation.” Something shifts in her expression, but too briefly to determine what it is. “Who knows, maybe he will even tell you.”

Deòiridh closes her eyes, tears stinging under her eyelids.

“You knew that already, didn’t you?” Iovara speaks again. “In your soul. He has touched it, shaped it, but he doesn’t hold it, am I right?” A short pause. “I am sorry for your anguish.” There is a note of regret in her voice. “But I only showed you the truth. It was Thaos who’s been feeding you lies.”

Deòiridh presses her eyelids together tightly for a moment, as if she could stop the tears this way, but it only makes them flow. She opens her eyes and looks at Iovara.

“He has been giving me hope,” she whispers, voice quivering.

“And I am sorry for that.” Iovara shakes her head. “He shouldn’t have deceived you. He shouldn’t have deceived any of us.”

“Maybe he lied,” Deòiridh says quietly. “But you took hope away from us. From so many.” She turns towards the door, shoulders sagging under the weight of despair. “There’s no greater sin than taking someone’s hope away.”

“His words, again,” Iovara chides gently.

“That a word comes from your opponent’s mouth doesn’t mean it can’t be true,” Deòiridh says in a hollow voice, not glancing back. “Your own words, not his.” Her hand trembles on the panel opening the door. “I am sorry, Iovara, for what I did. For what has been done to you because of me.” Tears choke her. “But I would do it all over again if I had to.” Finally, she looks back. Her reflection in adra is pale like a corpse. “And if he throws me away… What does it matter, in a world without hope?”


End file.
